Óxido de silicio (IV)
El óxido de silicio o dióxido de silicio (SiO2) es un compuesto de silicio y oxígeno, llamado comúnmente sílice. Es uno de los componentes de la arena. En la naturaleza se da de forma natural como cuarzo. Este peo compuesto ordenado espacialmente en una red tridimensional (cristalizado) forma el cuarzo y todas sus variedades. Si se encuentra en estado de amorfo constituye el ópalo y suele incluir un porcentaje elevado de agua. Usos El óxido de silicio (IV) se usa, entre otras cosas, para hacer vidrio, cerámicas y cemento. El gel de sílice es un desecante, es decir que quita la humedad del lugar en que se encuentra. Se encuentra muy generalmente en paquetes nuevos de aparatos ópticos, electrónicos, etc. Uso cerámico *' .' Es un formador de vidrio. Se incorpora al vidriado como cuarzo molido. Forma parte de los feldespatos, arcillas, como fuente soluble en forma de silicato de sodio, se encuentra en todas las fritas así como en las cenizas en especial la de arroz o cañas. En los vidriados aumenta el punto de fusión y la viscosidad. Influye poco en los colores, excepto en los rojos de cromo y níquel. Aumenta la opacidad en vidriados ricos en zinc y bórax. Aumenta la resistencia a los ácidos. Fases del sílice *' .' “El óxido de silicio (SiO2), presenta un número elevado de polimorfos, como el cuarzo (cuarzo-α, cuarzo-β), coesita, cristobalita, tridimita, etc. Esto es debido a que la estructura de un compuesto no es sólo función de la composición química del mismo, sino que también lo es de las condiciones físico-químicas de formación (esencialmente presión y temperatura). Así, el cuarzo pasa de cuarzo-α a cuarzo-β cuando se superan unos 573 ºC a 1 atmósfera de presión. Esta transformación polimórfica por desplazamiento involucra únicamente la rotación de los átomos; por lo que es muy rápida e implica un elevado cambio volumétrico. Estos cambios en densidad asociados a otras transformaciones, inducen esfuerzos que se acumulan en los moldes, o las piezas de cerámica. Por esta razón, el calentamiento entre 500 y 600ºC, se efectuará a una velocidad lenta, 0,98ºC/min, procedimiento que evita la probable fractura del molde. A 870ºC la sílice sufre una nueva transformación polimórfica de cuarzo a tridimita, sin embargo requiere de una elevada barrera energética para su transformación, por ser de tipo reconstructiva que involucra ruptura de enlaces en la estructura cristalina del cuarzo y por lo tanto es muy lenta y solo se produce cuando el calentamiento es muy lento y en ausencia de impurezas, por estos motivos, las probables fracturas en este intervalo de temperaturas no es obligatorio tomarlas en consideración durante la cocción.otra de moldes Toxicidad No es tóxico, salvo la inhalación del polvo en grandes cantidades al respirar. Véase también * cuarzo * Temperatura de transición vítrea Notas Enlaces externos *Tridymite, *Quartz, *Cristobalite, *amorphous, NIOSH Pocket Guide to Chemical Hazards *crystalline, as respirable dust, NIOSH Pocket Guide to Chemical Hazards *Formation of silicon oxide layers in the semiconductor industry. LPCVD and PECVD method in comparison. Stress prevention. *Quartz SiO2 piezoelectric properties *Silica (SiO2) and Water * bn:সিলিকন ডাই অক্সাইড bs:Silicijum dioksid ca:Diòxid de silici cs:Oxid křemičitý da:Siliciumdioxid de:Siliciumdioxid en:Silicon dioxide et:Ränidioksiid eu:Silizio dioxido fa:سیلیس fi:Piidioksidi fr:Silice he:צורן דו-חמצני hr:Silicijev dioksid hu:Szilícium-dioxid it:Silice ja:二酸化ケイ素 la:Silica lt:Silicio dioksidas lv:Silīcija dioksīds mn:Цахиурын исэл nl:Siliciumdioxide pl:Ditlenek krzemu pt:Dióxido de silício qu:Ullaya ro:Bioxid de siliciu ru:Диоксид кремния simple:Silicon dioxide sk:Oxid kremičitý sr:Силицијум диоксид sv:Kiseldioxid uk:Діоксид силіцію zh:二氧化硅 categoría:Silicio Categoría:Óxidos Categoría:Materia prima